


Vacillation

by auroraXborealis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Thiefshipping, spirit gate 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis
Summary: It's the way calm waters turn into tidal waves in seconds. That's what it feels like to Marik.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	Vacillation

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 14  
> Prompt: Instinct  
> Done in Haiku style of 70-50-70 words

Marik knows he should not hope for anything as he hangs with Ryou. They get along well, better than he had originally thought they would. Ryou is an amazing conversation partner and can relate to the trauma he has been through, this dichotomy of fear and understanding about their counterpart.

He stands in the kitchen, prepping some vegetables for an improvised curry when he feels the shift in the atmosphere, his defensive mechanisms kicking in. He smells it, like the scent of violence lingering into the air after battle. His skins prickles with goosebumps and his grip on the sharp knife tightens. He swivels around, ready to pounce, thinking about the defenseless Ryou in his living room. The knife drops.

The body is the same, but the flare in the eyes is different. The hands that grips his hips and the lips that crash onto his are not Ryou’s, he has no doubt about it. Relief never tasted this good. He can question how later. Now, he just kisses back.


End file.
